


In the Garden

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: It’s their three year anniversary, and Aziraphale has planned a special surprise for Crowley that involves recreating the place where they met.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 38





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a part of a work with multiple chapters that I was planning, but it evolved into its own thing which is why I contemplated whether or not I should post it. I decided I might as well but that I’d upload it as a separate story. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!

“Crowley,” Aziraphale gentled nudged his partner awake. “Rise and shine, sleepy head.”

The demon groaned and peaked one eye open to see the clock, “Angel, it’s six a.m.”

“I know it’s early but...” Crowley cut him off when he realized he was already fully dressed. 

“Wait, how long have you been up?”

“Since 4:30ish.”

“For hell’s sake, why?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“Nope!” Aziraphale bounced up and down excitedly. “Now hurry up. I’ve got breakfast waiting.”

“Is that the surprise?”

“It’s part of it.”

“What about the other part?”

“Well, you’re just going to have to come down and see,” Aziraphale grinned. 

Crowley sighed, “You know I can’t resist that smile. Why are you so damn cute?”

“It’s a gift,” he smiled again, his eyes twinkling, and he leaned forward to give Crowley a quick peck on the cheek.“You’re not too bad yourself though,” he winked, playfully. 

Crowley’s cheeks became warm.

“Crowley, you’re blushing!” Aziraphale chuckled. 

“No I’m not,” the demon looked away, nervously, “Shut up.”

“Awe it’s ok. If anything it makes you more adorable,” Aziraphale booped him on the nose, causing his face to turn red as a tomato. 

“Angel...” 

“I’m sorry, my dear. I’m just teasing. Now come on!” He yanked on Crowley’s arm.

“Careful! Don’t pull it off,” the demon laughed a little, “Just give me a second.”

He snapped his fingers and his night robe was replaced by his everyday outfit. He adjusted the sunglasses on his nose and sniffed, “Ok, let’s go.”

_________________________

“Angel, why are we driving to witch lady’s house at 6:45 in the morning?”

“She has a name, dear.”

“Ok fine. Why are we driving to Anathema’s at 6:45 in the morning?”

“It’ll take us awhile to get there so I wanted an early start.”

“Even so, it’s a Saturday. They’re probably going to sleep in.”

“Not to worry. I’ve already called and spoken to her this morning while you were eating. So she and Newt are expecting us.”

“Is that where you snuck off to? I wondered what you were doing.”

“Just checking up on things.”

“So the humans are in on this, eh?”

“Yes and no. Anathema agreed to watch over the surprise until it was ready since you don’t go over there much, but she and Newt had no part in it.”

“That’s true, I don’t think I’ve been to Tadfield since Adam’s birthday party. Wait...How long have you been working on this?”

“Couple months. It was meant to be an anniversary present, but I just couldn’t wait. It’s only a few days early anyhow.”

“Couple months?! Where have I been this whole time? How did you even get away without me noticing?” 

“I miracle myself to Anathema’s while you’re taking your afternoon naps. You sleep for quite awhile.”

“If you miracled yourself down there why can’t we do that now? Then we wouldn’t have had to get up at the ass crack of dawn to drive over there.”

“Because this way, it keeps the anticipation running high,” he grinned. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Oh, but you love it.”

Crowley did. 

There was silence for awhile before the demon spoke up again, “Can you believe that we’ve been together three years already?”

“It is quite a milestone. Although, technically it’s been 6,003 years,” Aziraphale smiled. “Ever since Eden, it’s been Crowley and Aziraphale against the world.”

“Yea, but neither of us really knew how we felt back then.”

Aziraphale paused to process the statement before responding. His smile faded.

“I think on some level we did. We just didn’t know how to handle it at the time,” he replied softly. “You came around a lot faster than I did though. I’m about five thousand years too late,” The angel sighed and turned to look out the window at the British countryside as it whizzed past. “I’m sorry for waiting so long to tell you how I felt.”

“Hey, hey,” Crowley pulled over for a moment to look his partner in the eyes,”None of that matters because we are here now. Ok? And we have an eternity ahead of us. Just you and me.”

“You really think we’ll last that long?” Aziraphale chuckled. “You won’t get sick of me?”

“Don’t even talk like that,” the demon replied, firmly, “Angel, remember when I asked you to move in with me? That was me committing myself to you. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think this was going to last forever.You’re everything to me, and that’s not going to change. Not a year from now, not five hundred years from now, not several millennia from now. Even if I was discorporated and never saw you again, my feelings would never change. You have to know that.”

“I do,” Aziraphale placed his hand gently on top of Crowley’s. 

“I love you, Aziraphale,” Crowley reached forward to cup the angel’s face. “And I mean that with every fiber of my being.”

“Awe Crowley,” he made a pouty face. 

“Oi, don’t be looking at me like that or saying I’ve gone soft because I haven’t. I just know what I want and what I want is you.” 

_________________________

Knock. Knock. 

“Newt, there’s someone at the door!” Anathema called from the kitchen. 

“There’s no way they can be here already,” Newt rushed inside from the backyard where he was finishing watering the plants. 

Knock. Knock. 

“Alright, I’m coming,” Newt wiped a bead of sweet from his brow and threw open the door to find a rather impatient little boy standing there with a plate of cookies in his hands. “Adam?”

“It’s about time!” without hesitation, he pushed past Newt, Dog trotting happily behind him, and plopped himself on the couch. 

“Ok, um... I guess come on in,” Newt mumbled and shut the door again. “What brings you here?”

“Today‘s the big day, isn’t it? The anniversary. I wanted to help.”

“That’s very kind of you, Adam. We appreciate it. Although, it’s actually a little early for the anniversary. It’s not till next Friday, but Aziraphale couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Oh,” Adam nodded, “Well, he’s been talking about it for weeks now because he’s been so excited, so it’s not a surprise he’s doing it early. If he didn’t, the anticipation probably would’ve caused him to explode. Anyway, it’s the three year mark now, right? That’s why he’s making such a big deal?”

“I believe so.”

“It seems silly really.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just think that if he’s going to put forth all this effort then he might as well drop the boyfriend stuff and turn this party into an engagement party. Those dopes have been crushing hard on each other since the beginning of time, and I say they should just go for it. They’ve waited long enough.”

“Adam!” Anathema walked into the room just in time to hear his last comment. 

“What? We are all thinking it.”

“I for one think it’s very sweet that they are taking things slow. It gives them the chance to learn and grow as a couple before making a commitment like that.”

“Six thousand years though?”

“Only three of those were official.”

“What even does official mean? There were things those two were doing centuries ago that we’d consider to be...”

“I think that’s enough, Adam.”

“Besides marriage is such a human concept. I’m not even sure supernatural beings acknowledge stuff like that. For all we know they could already be “married” by celestial standards. Soul mates or something,” Newt added.

“Regardless, it’s not our business. We are just here to celebrate with them. We’re their friends; it’s what we do.”

“Not to mention they saved our asses when the world was about to end,” Newt said.

“Hey, I was the one who stopped it,” Adam grumbled. “Where’s my celebration?”

“If you shut up, I’ll take you, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian to the movie theater to see that film you’ve been begging to see. The one with the vampires.”

“Really? Hell ya!”

“What do you have there, Adam?” Anathema changed the subject.

The boy totally forgot about the plate of cookies in his hands.

“Oh, they’re angel-shaped sugar cookies for Aziraphale. I owe him for helping me study for my history test last week. I got an A which never happens so I figured I’d bake these as a thank you.”

“Awe that’s sweet.”

“I also have a little surprise for Crowley.”

“What is it?” Newt asked. 

“Don’t you remember that tank I brought over a couple days ago?”

“The one with the albino corn snake in it that you left with no explanation?” Newt rolled his eyes. 

“That’s the one. Where is he?”

“In the guest bedroom.”

“Ok, well that’s my gift. A friend of mine from school wanted to re-home it because his mom was creeped out by him.”

“I wonder why....” Newt shivered a little for he also wasn’t very found of snakes (hence Crowley’s presence made him uneasy at times). 

“What’s his name?” Anathema asked. 

“I just call him snake because it’s the easiest thing. Crowley can call him whatever he wants.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll love it. Not sure about Aziraphale though,” Anathema chuckled. 

“He knows about it. I asked him first.”

“And?”

“He said he will adjust. But he’s certain Crowley will adore it.”

“That’s good...well we should probably finish getting things ready. I have some muffins in the oven that are just about done. Newt, honey, you should probably go get dressed.”

Newt looked down. He was still in his pajamas. 

“Right,” he yawned. 

________________________

“We’re here!” Aziraphale bounced up and down. “Hurry up, dear.”

The angel rushed out of the car and up to the front door. He didn’t need to knock because Dog had already alerted everyone of their arrival. Adam was waiting at the door to greet them.

“Hello, Adam. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I wanted to celebrate with you guys. Plus I baked you cookies as a thank you for helping me ace my test.”

“You aced it? That’s wonderful. Congratulations. And, of course, we’re happy to have you here, and I never turn down cookies.”

“Hello, hell spawn,” Crowley walked up from behind Aziraphale and ruffled Adam’s hair. “It’s been awhile.”

“I’ve got something for you too, Crowley.”

The demon’s ears perked up. He followed Adam inside. While the boy proceeded to show him the snake, Aziraphale slipped away to the backyard. 

“Isn’t he awesome?”

“She’s actually a girl snake, Adam. But yes, she’s very beautiful. I love her, thank you.”

“Snakes a girl? Oh. Well, what are you gonna call her?”

“Hmm...maybe Angel like Azira...phale. Wait, where is he?” He spun around, looking for his partner.

“I think I saw him sneak out to the back yard,” Newt said nonchalantly.

“I suppose I’d best go find him then,” he sighed and handed the snake back to Adam before proceeding to walk toward the back door.

He peaked outside to find Aziraphale sitting on a bench in the middle of a beautiful garden. His partner smiled and stood up, extending his hand for Crowley to join him.

“Angel, what is this?” Crowley looked around in disbelief. 

“What do you mean? It’s a garden, silly.”

“Yes, but last time I was here this was all just grass. You...you did all this?”

“Just one initial miracle to get things started, but yea. I popped down here frequently to tend to the plants, give them some love. Course you always told me that plants respond better to fear than kindness, but everyone here seems to be responding well to encouragement, so I don’t think yelling at them is necessary. I did, however, make sure to be firm enough so everyone would be in tip top shape for today.”

“Surely you didn’t come down here everyday?”

“No, not every day, but most days. Like I said, I’d come down while you were napping. On days I couldn’t make it though, Anathema and Newt were kind enough to watch over things for me.”

“Angel it’s beautiful but why...”

“Because I wanted to do that thing that humans do when they bring their significant others back to the place that they met. I thought it would be sweet, but since we can’t go back to the actual garden, I thought I’d create another one just for us. Our own personal Eden,” he smiled. 

“Angel, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just sit with me,” he took Crowley’s hand and they sat down together on the bench. “You know, it’s still so crazy to think that we’ve known each other for so long. I don’t even think I can remember what life was like before I met you. All that time in heaven is a blur to me now. But the image of you next to me as the first rain began to fall, that’s clear as day even six thousand years later.”

“Azira...” the angel cut him off. 

“No, you’re always the one saying the romantic lines. Now it’s my turn,” he said firmly. “Crowley, you are the best thing that has happened to me in my life. I used to be so afraid of my feelings and what others would think of me. I thought I always had to be loyal to heaven and that the smallest deviation from God’s plan would make me a poor and useless angel. My worth was dependent on my performance, and for so long I hated myself because I didn’t think I could be what everyone wanted me to be. But when I first started hanging out with you, I didn’t feel that way anymore. You made me feel safe and accepted. I cherished every moment we spent together over the years, and even now I can’t thank you enough for giving me a chance to be unapologetically me. You gave me the confidence to break free from my restraints, and now I am the best version of myself that I can be,” he paused for a moment. “You’re my light, Crowley. Through all my darkest moments, you got me through,” he squeezed the demon’s hand. “I know you hate when I say this but you really are a good person. I owe you for everything. And I know that this garden can’t even begin to make up for that, but it’s a start.”

Crowley was silent, still trying to process everything that Aziraphale had said. He had never heard such a speech come from his angel before, and quite frankly the amount of love he was feeling was overwhelming. A few tears fell below the barrier of his sunglasses. A look of concern fell across Aziraphale’s face.

“My dear, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? What did I say?”

“No,” Crowley sniffled, “you didn’t say anything wrong.”

“Well then what’s the matter.”

“Nothing,” he responded, softly. “I’m just not used to being talked about in that way. Quite frankly I don’t think I deserve it.”

“Of course you do. You deserve everything and more, Crowley. And I want to be by your side through it all for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Always, Aziraphale,” he squeezed the angel’s hand tightly. “And thank you for all of this. It’s beautiful,” he smiled, softly, “You’re beautiful.”

The angel blushed. 

“I’d kiss you right now but I’m not sure it would be appropriate since those three can see us through the window,” he motioned toward the house where they could see Adam playing checkers with Newt at the kitchen table through the glass; Adam looked up and waved. 

“I’m a demon. When have I ever worried about being appropriate?” Crowley laughed. “Besides the only person that matters to me right now is you,” he smiled and pressed his lips gently against Aziraphale’s. “Happy anniversary, Angel.”

“Happy anniversary, my dear,” Aziraphale muttered. 

Crowley leaned forward for another kiss, this time it was more passionate. The angel smiled in the demon’s mouth, and he melted as his partner’s arms wrapped around him. For a moment Aziraphale legitimately forgot where he was, and he found himself getting a little heated. Luckily, he snapped back to reality long enough to notice that that there was a line, and this was it. 

“Mhmm Crowley. Ok mhmm.. this is getting a little...woo...ok, um maybe we should continue this when we get home,” he patted Crowley’s chest and laughed awkwardly. “It’s not unwelcome, it’s just that I’m afraid we are starting to venture outside PG territory, and well...”

“Sorry, I might’ve gotten a little carried away. I wasn’t thinking. You’re not...” the demon’s eyes glanced down in a panic.

“What? Oh no. No. Just a big flustered. But best set that boundary before things...well, you know,” Aziraphale’s face turned a deep red. “It’s my fault anyway. I should’ve pulled away sooner, but I can’t help myself sometimes.”

“Well, don’t worry. I fully intend to finish what I started...later” Crowley smirked. “But for now maybe we should go inside.”

“Agreed” Aziraphale nodded his head. 

Crowley smiled and took the angel’s hand. The two of them walked back through the garden to the back door. Aziraphale peaked his head inside. The kitchen was empty. The two of them entered and shut the door behind them. The sound alerted Anathema in the living room. 

“Boys? That you?”

“Yes!” Aziraphale called.

“I wondered when you were coming back in. We were just about to break into some of Adam’s cookies,” Anathema chuckled as she appeared in the doorway.”So...Crowley. What did you think of the garden?”

“It was lovely. Thank you for watching over it.”

“Was it like the real thing?”

Crowley smiled softly and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand, “Even better.”

The angel kissed his cheek and giggled when he blushed.

“Awe, you two are so sweet.”

“Yea, so sweet, it’s nauseating,” Adam walked in from behind Anathema. “You two are worse than Newt and Anathema. At what point in the relationship does the lovey dovey stuff taper off?”

“I’ll let you know. Might be another few centuries though” Aziraphale said cheerfully. “Right now we are still in our honey moon phase,” he booped Crowley’s nose, playfully. 

“Ugh, I think I preferred when you were making out.”

“Ha...ha...what?” Aziraphale’s heart nearly stopped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear.” He rubbed his neck, awkwardly. 

“Just a little while ago out in the garden. You two were practically ready to...”

“Ok! Adam, that’s quite enough,” Anathema forced a laugh. “We didn’t actually see much of anything. We left the room as soon as it got a little...intimate.” 

“Oh lord...” Aziraphale looked over at Crowley with panic in his eyes. “Crowley, I think I’m going to discorporate.”

“Don’t you dare. Look it’s fine,” Crowley hissed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed! Really, don’t worry about it. It’s your anniversary, you deserve to have a little fun.” 

“But not in your backyard. That was so...oh dear, we never do that, we’re so sorry.” 

“In hindsight, we did go a little far,” Crowley averted eye contact. 

“No, no. We shouldn’t have been spying on a private moment,” Anathema elbowed Adam in the shoulder. “We just wanted to see how Crowley would react to the surprise.”

“If it’s alright with you, Anathema, I think it might be best if Crowley and I go home. Thank you all for everything.”

Adam’s grin vanished.

“Ay, don’t go!” the boy grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. “I was just being annoying. I didn’t mean anything.”

“It’s ok, Adam. But we really should...”

“Please stay. Anathema and Newt made muffins, and while you were outside we packed a few in a basket with some sandwiches and some fruit. There’s also some celery and carrots sticks in there to snack on. And Anathema can put the kettle on to make some tea. We have thermoses. There’s a blanket in the closet. We thought you two could have a picnic in the garden.” 

“Adam, that’s very kind but...”

“Here,” Adam rushed to grab a basket from the counter. “Take it.”

“Well, Angel, it looks like we have no choice in the matter,” Crowley smiled. “Thank you, Adam, it sounds great.”

“Yes, thank you. But you guys should join us. It’s such a lovely day.”

“No,” Adam said, firmly. “It’s your anniversary.” 

“You heard the man, Angel. I guess we are having a picnic.”

“I guess so.” 

_________________________

The two of them settled on the ground near the apple tree. 

“I still can’t believe they caught us like that. Adam was right you know. I was close to tearing your shirt off and having my way with you.”

“Geez, Angel.”

“Just being honest, dear.”

“It’s no big deal. I’m sure Adam’s walked in on Anathema and Newt before. He has a tendency to show up unannounced.”

“Yes, but we knew he was there.”

“Angel, I know it’s weird, I’m feeling a little awkward myself, but I don’t regret it. I meant what I said. The only person that matters is you, so really who cares who sees. I’m not ashamed of the fact that I love you. I’m not even ashamed of kissing you in public. The only reason I’m feeling awkward is because we don’t do it much. Maybe we should.”

“What? Make out in public?”

“No! I mean just show a little more affection. We’ve done the hand holding and cheek kisses but we rarely actually kiss in front of other people.”

“I guess you’re right. But right now I don’t know how to feel.”

“Right now let’s just enjoy this picnic, and then maybe we can just lie down and watch the clouds. You know, like we used to do back in Eden. That is the point of this whole thing, right?”

“Right,” Aziraphale managed a smile and settled himself down on the blanket.

Crowley sat opposite of his partner, laughing as the angel immediately tore into the basket. If there was one thing Aziraphale could never resist, it was food. It always made him glow with excitement. He watched as the angel munched happily on one of the blueberry muffins that Anathema had made, and he smiled, softly. If they had been in a cartoon, he’d probably have hearts for eyes-that’s how in love he was right then. 

“Aren’t you going to have some?” Aziraphale asked as he reached for one of the sandwiches. 

“In a minute. I’m just thinking.”

“About what, dear?”

“About how lucky I am to have you. Just being with you makes me smile. You just radiate joy, and that’s what I love most about you.”

“Awe. You wanna know what I love most about you?”

“Hm?”

“You remind me what true happiness feels like. Over the past 6000 years, I have derived joy from lots of things. Food, literature, theatre, but when it all comes down to it, I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. That feeling that you say radiates from me...that’s all you, dear. You are the source.”

Out of all the things Aziraphale had said to him that day, that one comment hit Crowley the hardest. There was so much going through his head at that moment, but he was at a loss for words. 

“Ngk.”

“It’s ok, dear. I know what you want to say. Come here,” he reached forward and pulled the demon into a hug. “I love you too.”


End file.
